Nosotros
by UntouchableBerserk
Summary: Ereri/Oneshot/ Mucha ternura/No lean esto/. Levi se rehúsa a disfrutar de su día libre,y la esperanza de la humanidad (su pareja) decide obligarlo a hacerlo, para mostrarle algo que quizá no es muy relevante.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, si no a Hajime Isayama, yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Aviso que es mi primer yaoi super fluff, tiernito, gay y así, se que esta corto, pero fue una idea que invadió mi cabeza de repente y eso, hice un pequeño episodio de la vida de Eren y Levi como pareja intentando encontrar algunas maneras de verse por estúpidas que sean.**

_Nosotros One-shot_

Era un día peculiarmente pacifico para la Legión de reconocimiento, por alguna razón el comandante había dejado que sus reclutas descansaran un poco del estrés permanente de estar escondidos de la policía militar y de experimentar con Eren en su forma titánica, a todos les agrado la idea menos a la líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe, que amaba descubrir algo nuevo por pequeño que fuera de el titan shifter. Bien, todos estaban agradecidos con el comandante excepto cierto sujeto de ceño fruncido y estatura baja, el por qué, sencillo, aún tenía trabajo por terminar y era el único que se hallaba encerrado en su despacho, su tarea se vio interrumpida al escuchar dos pequeños golpesitos en la puerta.

─ Pase. ─indico el azabache con algo de molestia.

─Sargento...yo me preguntaba si querría salir un rato. ─Dijo con timidez el castaño que se había adentrado en el lugar casi de inmediato.

─Estoy ocupado.

─Pero Sargento, debería tomarse un descanso.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo dices? Recuerda quien es el superior aquí Jaeger.─ Contestó con frialdad el más bajo, sin siquiera mirarle.

─Si, lo sé…

─Ahora si no te molesta, desaparece de aquí, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos o has alguna estupidez más productiva que venir a molestarme.

El castaño resignado se acerco al azabache y en un acto suicida le jalo de los brazos haciéndolo ponerse de pie. ─Vamos salga.

En respuesta el sargento le golpeo la cara sin ninguna clase de piedad, vaya que era un monstruo, pero ahora solo quería terminar el infernal trabajo que tenía.─ Largo. ─Ordenó.

A Jaeger no le importo mucho la reacción arisca de su superior y se levanto con total normalidad ─Salga, salga, salga, salga, salga, salga, salga. ─Y así siguió hasta que la mirada grisácea del mayor se cruzo con la suya, provocándole un pequeño escalofrió, esto sumado a el aura oscura que desprendía, si, el azabache podría llegar a ser el mismísimo Satanás en persona cuando se lo proponía.

─¿Qué parte de ''estoy ocupado'' no entiendes?

Eren saco un poco mas de valentía de algún lugar de su cuerpo y abrazó a su sargento dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.─ Vamos Levi, sal un rato de tu guarida, por favor. ─Susurro haciéndole la típica mirada de perro regañado que utilizaba cuando era necesario (siempre mejor dicho),el más bajo suspiro resignado, era imposible negarse a la petición del contrario, aun mas teniéndolo tan cerca, ese niño podía intimidarlo de alguna forma, pero obviamente su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo.

─ Bueno voy a salir, pero un momento, así que suéltame.

─ ¡Sí! ─El castaño obedeció con inmensa alegría tomándole de la mano y llevándole a rastras a la salida, al llegar allí casi todos los giraron a ver sorprendidos, cosa que les incomodó obviamente, el chico titan decidió ignorarlos y seguir corriendo con su superior hacia algún lugar no tan lejano.

─Oye espera ¿No vamos a estar, ya sabes con el resto de reclutas?─Preguntó el sargento levantando una ceja.

─Bueno si, pero quería que viera algo.

─ ¿Qué cosa? Apúrate que aún tengo trabajo.

─Sígame. ─Eren caminó siendo seguido por Levi por un camino algo difícil de cruzar y se quedo de pie frente a un perro que estaba acostado durmiendo al parecer, era grande y de cabello largo, además era de un color dorado hermoso.─ Ven aquí Flügel.

─Explica ¿Qué mierda con todo esto?

─Es que hace dos días me escape a media noche. ─El más alto se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y vergüenza utilizando una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza del animal─Y lo encontré, estaba jugando solo y me pareció tan lindo, nunca había visto un perro así.

─ ¿Interrumpiste mi trabajo para mostrarme al pulgoso ese?─Levi chasqueo la lengua acercándose al canino quien movía la cola con alegría.─¿Por qué mierdas le pusiste un nombre tan feo?

─¡¿Ah!? Es lindo, verlo correr me hizo pensar en lo libre que era, así que le puse alas por las alas de la libertad de la legión.

─Sigue siendo un nombre feo ¿Cómo pudiste acabar con su dignidad de esa forma?

─Usted es tan malo… ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

─ ¿Estás loco? No podemos cuidarlo Eren, estamos en una muy mala situación, ni siquiera alcanza la comida para nosotros.

─P-Pero no tiene dueño.

─Quizá sí, pero ¿Por qué no lo dejas libre? Está mejor así. ─El mayor acaricio el hombro del contrario intentando tranquilizarlo.─ Pero de todas formas te agradezco que me lo mostraras, si es lindo.

Aunque le había costado admitirlo lo hizo y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa inmensa por parte del menor, quien le tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, bueno quizá haber salido de ese despacho no fue tan mala decisión.

─Te pareces al perro. ─Dijo el sargento sosteniéndose del cuello de su recluta.

─ ¿Qué?

─Ambos parecen estar felices sin importarles lo que pasa a su alrededor.

─Levi…

─Deberíamos regresar.

─Si.

Al llegar recibieron de nuevo algunas miradas por parte de los soldados, quienes pensaron bastantes cosas indecentes para excusar la huida de ambos.

Así concluyo el día, al menos para esta pareja no tan secreta ahora, la cual no tenía mucho tiempo para verse, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era de maneras maravillosas, quien sabe, si algún día acababa todo, podrían estar juntos el tiempo que quisieran e incluso quedarse con el animal si es que aún vivía para ese entonces, ojala logren todo esto, mientras tanto pueden seguir disfrutando de los pequeños paraísos que formaban al reunirse.

**Acepto críticas constructivas en reviews(?)**


End file.
